Saved
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: My first one-shot so please no flames. My OC meets up with Riku in a club one night. RikuXOC


Saved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I met Riku about 10 years ago. We dated for about two of those years then he dumped me. He dropped me like a bad habit and I was left at home with a broken heart and welled up emotions. So you'll understand why I'm giving him the dirtiest look right now. He has the balls to walk up to me, in a club, and ask me for a dance. My response? Well, to tell you the truth, I've actually been wanting a dance with him...but me head is saying, 'uh-uh girl...don't go there again.'

"Sorry...but I really don't feel up to dancing right now."

He gives me this look that says quite plainly, 'why deny it when you know you want it?' I turn away from him but he grabs my arm.

"Suzume...please."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Well, shit. He actually said please. So, like the fool I am, I turn completely around and say,

"Fine...one dance."

He got this look on his face that was pretty hard to read..it was somewhere between exhileration and snarky...I couldn't decide which. I took his offered hand and he led me out into the middle of the dance floor. That's when my favorite song came on. I couldn't help but dance to the song, and he managed to keep up with me.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,   
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang? 

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
Were singing?  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,   
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Before I knew it, our bodies were moving in time with the music and a gently rhythm had been set. He followed my lead perfectly and with flawless movements that actually surprised me.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang? 

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
Were singing?  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,   
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

I found myself slowly losing myself as the song continued in its up-tempo rhythm annd I actually looked over my shoulder at Riku just to look at him. There was a fine layer of sweat on his forehead and arms that made him look delectable...wait a minute...did I just think that? Oh no...here we go again.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,   
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang? 

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
Were singing?  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,   
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night...

The song ended with the both of us a little winded. A slow song came on, so I took that opportunity to go and get a cold water bottle. I didn't look back as I walked away but I knew that his eyes were following me, even if his body wasn't. I paid for my drink and swallowed two or three mouthfuls. The cold water hit my stomach like a knife in the gut but I was so thirsty after that dance. I leaned against the wall and rubbed the bottle over my forehead. I could see him still standing in the middle of the dance floor...looking very expectant. As I watched, he brushed off a couple girls and looked at me as if to say, 'come on...I'm waiting...' I put my bottle on the floor and went back out on the floor as a new song started...another favorite that had us moving within the first few bars of music.

Shawty Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Shawty  
Do It  
Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Radio Killa,Killa,Killa

[Verse 1:  
Shawty Fly, Shawty Tight  
Shoulda Stayed There All Night  
With You (You) With You  
I Missed Ya, Picked Ya  
Now Its Time I  
Get Back Up With You(You)Girl With You  
Oh Yeah  
We Used To Kick Up At The Park  
Now She's All Grown Up  
Rockin Them Stilettos  
Jumpin up Out of That Mercedes Truck

[Bridge:  
It Was Kiesha  
It Was Sonya  
It Was Tonya  
It Was Monique  
It Was Neesee  
It Was Keke  
Now That I See You At 23  
All I Can Say Is

[Chorus:  
Oooooooo,Ooooo  
Man I Don't Need No Hook For This hit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Ten, a Ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a Ten, Oh Yeah

I got a sneaking suspicion that Riku had something to do with this...but all thought faded as we danced and the occassional friction making us even hotter...I looked back at him and saw that he was concentrating hard on staying focused while I danced, occassionally rubbing against him.

[Bridge  
Dior Jeans  
Her walk so mean  
Burberry Fragance On My Shirt From When She  
(Hugged)Me  
Hard As A Rock From When She Touched Me  
Thinkin Now That She Would've Loved Me  
What It Is, What It Ain't, Tell Me What To Do  
I Know Im Late But Destiny Brought Me Back To You

Time Went By, Turned You Into A Butterfly  
So I Say Hello, Tell Yo Goodbye

[Bridge:  
It Was Kiesha  
It Was Sonya  
It Was Tonya  
It Was Monique  
It Was Neesee  
It Was Keke  
Now That I See You At 23  
All I Can Say Is

[Chorus:  
Oooooooo,Ooooo  
Man I Don't Need No Hook For This hit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Ten, a Ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a Ten, Oh Yeah

[Verse 3:  
If She Fine, Shawty A Dime  
You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
If She Good, And You Love Her  
You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
If She Fix You Eggs And Grits In The Morning  
Man You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
Pancakes With The Bacon On The Side  
(You Should Tip Me, You Should Tip Me)

Shawty Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah  
Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Now To See You At 23 All I Can Say Is

[Chorus:  
Oooooooo,Ooooo  
Man I Don't Need No Hook For This hit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Ten, a Ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a ten  
Shawty You a ten  
a Ten, Oh Yeah

When this song ended, I couldn't help but turn and look at him. We were both breathing a little heavier and were both flushed from the heat in the club. I couldn't believe that I was doing this again...getting myself caught up with a player like him...but, something was making me hold on...the one thought that said, 'maybe he still loves you...just maybe.' He left my side for a brief moment, in which I went back to the wall and picked up my water. I guzzled the rest and looked back out at the spot on the floor to see him waiting patiently. I threw my bottle away and went back to him. A slightly older song came on, one that was filled to the brim with love and affection.

I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
but I'll be there to make you smile.  
I don't have a fancy car,  
to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.  
I don't care if he buys you nice things   
Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know  
But if you were my girl...  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart.

Chorus:   
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...but  
Love is all I have to give

When you talk-does it seem like he's not   
even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problens  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away...  
Does he leave when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please...I'm on my knees  
praying for the day that you'll be mine!!

He held me and I resteed my hands on his broad shoulders. We swayed slowly on the spot and I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. After the first verse I realized that he was whispering the words in my ear. His voice calmed me, and the thought of abandoning him seemed ludicrous now.

Chorus 

Bridge  
To you...Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more-inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside...I Love You

Bass Break  
And I will give it to you  
All I can give, All I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give

When we parted again he tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the mouth. I was taken aback at first...but after a while, I kissed him back and it was with regret that I pulled away for air.

"All right, we're going to actually sing the next one."

I gulped and said,

"S-sing? Which song?"

Then the first few notes played and I got it.

R:I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

I sighed and sang the next verse.

S: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

The time came for both of us to sing and I watched his lips as they formed each word.

S: A whole new world

R: Don't you dare close your eyes  
S: A hundred thousand things to see  
R: Hold your breath - it gets better  
S: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

R: A whole new world  
S: Every turn a surprise  
R: With new horizons to pursue  
S: Every moment gets better  
B: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

R: A whole new world  
S: That's where we'll be  
R: A thrilling chase  
S: A wondrous place  
B: For you and me.

When the song ended I heard applause and looked around. The entire club had heard us! Oh my God...I feel my face flush with heat and I hide it in the only available place...Riku's neck. He chuckled and stroked my hair.  
"Come on, let's get out of here."

That night was pretty good considering the fact that I didn't want to dance with him originally. I watched him as we sat by the lake and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and yawned. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt a sudden warmth radiate from where his arm rested. As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper those three little words I'd been dying to hear all night.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ri."

Fin.

A/N: I do not own any of the following songs:

1. Into the night - Santana feat. Chad Kroeger

2. Shawty is a ten - The-Dream

3. All I have to give - Backstreet Boys

4. A whole new world - Aladdin

Read and review onegai and arigatou! Ja!


End file.
